I Swear I Don't Care
by Kyrseis
Summary: I loved you once, but that was a very long time ago. Short Sasusaku oneshot. Character death.


Title: I Swear I Don't Care  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: OOC-ish Sasuke? I don't know. I don't suppose anyone but Naruto's creator knows how he would act in this situation. Character death.

* * *

I loved you once.

As they drag you in front of me, your hands bound and your neck in chains, on your knees, I remember that. I wasted so much of my life chasing after you. Hoping that someday you would come back and find me waiting for you. I hoped that someday you would look up and see me as someone who stood above everyone else.

Then came the day where you said those fateful words to me. _Thank you._ I thought maybe…just maybe I had succeeded. For that split second, I was the happiest I ever remembered being.

Until I woke up…and you were gone.

I spent two years of my life- or rather wasted- looking for you. Perhaps I was delusional in thinking that if I grew stronger and proved that I was good enough, you would come back. It was your face, always in the back of my mind, driving me to push myself harder and harder. For so long it seemed like I couldn't see anything else.

I failed. So perhaps I wanted to just start living my own life- for myself. Perhaps I failed at that too.

Oh you came back alright. You're kneeling right in front of me. But it isn't because of me, isn't it? And it certainly isn't your own free will. Free will never involves chains.

"Sakura." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of the truth- one he couldn't even have the decency to look me in the eyes for. I wouldn't speak his name in return. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of my recognition.

"You know your crimes, I assume? Or must I read them to you?" Those and so many others that I am not willing to spell out in front of all these people. He nodded- nothing more, nothing less. "And I also assume you know your sentence."

"Yes." I closed my eyes and nodded in the direction of whatever ANBU soldier was carrying his sword. I would not look at Naruto. I could not. He had to be restrained as it was. If I looked at the pain across his face would I still be able to do this? I took Sasuke's sword in my hand. Despite the fact that I had lifted so many things in my training, the sword was heavy in my hand. Perhaps it was because I was trembling.

"Then Uchiha Sasuke, do you have any last words?"

He knelt there for a second and I wanted to know why. Why was he not struggling? Yes, he was outnumbered, but Sasuke was so powerful. He could have at least put up a fight.

But he didn't. He only looked up and stared straight into my eyes- mine and no one else's.

"I wish things had not had to come to this. And…" He paused again, as if he were trying to process words that were foreign to him. Yet, his eyes never left mine. "No. That…that is all. Do…what you must."

Do what I must. Why must I do it?

Because I loved you once. Once. But that was a long time ago. Because I will never be finished with you. Because as long as you live, I will never be free. I want to be free.

_Because Naruto shouldn't have to end his best friend's life._ I nodded. Just a little thrust- one small cut and it would all be over. It would be so easy. I don't care about you anymore.

Then why was it so hard?

The only sounds I heard were the sounds of steel ripping through strong flesh and the Uchiha struggling for breath. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the reality of it. I was a healer. I gave people their lives- I didn't take them. The warm blood that spattered my hands made it so difficult to pretend.

"Sakura." The voice was little more than a whisper through ragged gasps- meant for my ears alone. "I'm…I'm sorry. I really did…." I said nothing. I could say nothing.

He slumped over onto the newly bloodied dirt and fell silent and cold. I did not stand then. I sat there as they gathered up the body that I could not stand to look at. I did not move as they took the sword that I could no longer stand to touch.

The world had changed. It was over. Uchiha Sasuke was dead at my hand, and I didn't care. I didn't care if he was dead or alive. I was free.

Or so I told myself.

If that was so true. Why couldn't I stop the tears?

* * *

Standard requests apply. I appreciate polite constructive criticism that helps me grow as a writer. However, if you feel like telling me that SasuSaku sucks or things along those lines...well, I suppose I cannot stop you, but your time is wasted.

Thank you for reading. =)


End file.
